Écoutez l'Histoire
by recreativity
Summary: *SPOILERS S02E10* Delphine and Cosima start over in Europe, but will they truly get away from DYAD's agents, the Proletheans and the police? And will the rest of Clone club survive with their favourite scientist sister an ocean away?


"I hope all of you know that you are the worst waiting room company ever," Felix said dramatically. "I honestly don't know which one of you is getting on my nerves the most."

"Knock it off Fe," Sarah replied as Alison turned her head, slightly offended.

"Fine, fine, but can someone _please _make Helena stop the humming?"

"No," Sarah and Alison interjected. This wasn't the first time he asked.

"When is auntie Cosima going to wake up?"

"I don't know sweetie," Sarah said, pulling her child closer. "We just have to wait it out."

"This isn't right, you know," Felix started again. "None of this is. Here we are, back at DYAD, with our latest psychopath Rachel still on the loose… who says she isn't going to pull another stunt like she did last time? Kira shouldn't be here. Where's Cal? Hell, where is Delphine?!"

"Felix, if you think I'm gonna let Kira out of my sight for another minute-"

"No, instead you brought her into the lion's den."

Alison closed her eyes and opened them, looking at Felix.

"Felix, I know you still have some latent guilt over not recognizing Rachel last time, but you must see that this isn't your decision to make. You know that we all want the best for Kira, Sarah most of anyone."

"That doesn't say anything about her decision making," Felix muttered under his breath. "And it doesn't change a thing. This doesn't feel right. Why isn't Delphine back from Germany yet?"

"Just because Marian might be on our side doesn't change the fact that Rachel isn't. She still has pull. And if there's anything she can use to hold over our heads, she's going to hold on to it like a life raft."

The room fell quiet except for the continuing humming of Helena in the corner.

"Are you okay, Helena?" Alison asked in a voice you would use to talk to a toddler. "Can I get you anything?"

Helena just shook her head, and stopped humming.

"Sarah, wake up," Alison said, shaking her sister's shoulder.

"What, what – how is she?"

Scott abandoned his serious scientist-face for a tiny smile.

"She's awake. It looks like everything went well, but we'll be sure after we do more tests in the morning."

"Can we go see her?" Alison asked, but Sarah was already out the door.

"Hey Cos," she said, sitting on her bedside.

"Hey," Cosima said in a raspy voice, smiling. "Looks like you guys aren't rid of me yet."

"Well good, otherwise we'd have to go looking for a new smart sister to dumb the science down for us. How are you feeling?"

"High as a kite. I can't feel a thing."

"Good. You look like shit so I think that this is for the best."

The others started pouring in and saying high to the groggy clone, but it was Felix who noticed Cosima's look at the doorway after their little group was complete.

"She's not here, Cos. I'm sorry."

"No, I know," the scientist replied quickly. "I know."

He gave her an encouraging smile, which the mirrored with tired eyes.

**SarahCalling: **Delphine? How did you get my Skype?

** : **Salut, Sarah. I saw your Skype name on Cosima's computer once. I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you before. I am not sure if it is allowed, but I also wasn't sure if I really wanted to know. Nobody here is willing to disclose any kind of information, but I have to know.

** : **How is she? Is she… alright?**  
**

**SarahCalling: **She's doing alright. They operated on her yesterday. They're very hopeful.

** : **Only yesterday? But… I thought that the bone marrow transplantation would be scheduled immediately?

**SarahCalling: **They never did the transplant. Rachel destroyed Kira's bone marrow because I didn't give her Duncan's genetic code. But it's alright, because he wrote it in a book he gave to Kira before he died.

** : **Duncan is dead? You found the genetic code?

**SarahCalling: **You know how it is. Stuff goes down here.

**SarahCalling: **Please talk to Cosima, soon. Contact her. I don't care how you do it, but she really needs a words from you.

** : **I know, I will.

**SarahCalling: **Why aren't you back yet? Marian is kind of on our side and she's Rachel's boss, you should be back.

** : **It's not that easy, Sarah. Rachel reported me at USCIS. They are looking into my file. I might not be able to come back without a green card. Cosima lives in the States – I can't ask her to move somewhere else for me. And even if I could get back to the US, I cannot oversee the consequences of my actions from here. Who knows what DYAD has done to my reputation by now. For now, I am stuck in this fucking Frankfurt.

**SarahCalling: **…you should talk to Cosima about this. Just, talk to her. Okay?

** : **Okay.

**SarahCalling: **And I mean, talk to her yesterday. I'm gonna go see her now. Anything you want me to pass on?

** : **I really don't know what to say

**SarahCalling: **Your call

** : **Please tell her that… I think about her. All the time.

**SarahCalling: **I will. Goodbye Delphine.

"Hey," Sarah said, "You are looking a whole lot better!"

"I'm feeling better, too," Cosima said. "It worked. I can feel it, I feel better than I have in a long, long time."

"So, I got an interesting message for you last night that might make you feel even better."

Cosima sat up a little straighter.

"Delphine sent me a message," Sarah spoke, watching Cosima's eyes widen slightly in reaction to her words.

"She's in Frankfurt. She's having trouble getting back to the States, because Rachel pulled some immigration crap on her. But she told me to tell you that she thinks about you all the time, and that she will contact you soon."

"God, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that." Cosima let herself fall back on the bed with a smile on her face. "I miss her, you know? I mean, I love her so it makes sense. But I do."

"I know," Sarah said. "Can't you just fall for your next monitor? If you even know who that is already?"

"I know one thing," Cosima said with a determined look in her eyes, "I'm not gonna wait to find out."

** : **Cosima?

**Cosimathlete: **Hi! Can we talk?

The video call alert popped up on Delphine's screen. Her mouse hesitated for one second before accepting the call, and Cosima's face filled her screen. She felt her face break open in a wide smile.

"Bonjour, Cosima."

"Hi! Hey," the other girl replied. She started laughing and felt emotions bubble up inside her.

"How are you doing? You look… better than when I last saw you."

"I am! You talked to Sarah, right? Did you hear? We found the cure! It was in Dr. Moreau!"

"In what?"

"Duncan's book, you remember? By H.G. Wells? The Island of Dr. Moreau? Somehow that book got into Kira's hands, and in had the genetic code. Scott cracked it, and we managed to find a cure and now I'm getting better!"

"God, that's… that's so great, Cosima. You have no idea how much I've thought about you, worried about you."

Cosima just stared at her screen with a mad grin on her face.

"Cosima," she went on in a softer voice, "tu me manques."

"I miss you too. How is Frankfurt?"

"It sucks. I'm here between all these putain Germans and I am free to do anything but go to you in the US. I hate it here – they make all these jokes in German and I understand very little. But I'm going soon. Even if I can't come to you, it doesn't mean I have to stay here."

"Where will you go?"

"Back to France, I think. Or settle in Holland or Belgium, maybe in England. But I want to disappear for a while. I think Paris is the best place for that."

"Can't you… you really can't come back?"

"I want to," Delphine said, biting her lip. "I really want to. But immigration services is looking into every detail of my life both in Europe and in the States, so it's difficult."

"But what if… I don't know, we could go to Canada? Where Sarah and Alison live?"

"There's also something else," the blonde whispered with wide eyes.

"What, what is it?"

"I… you are all I have there. I don't like the culture, I don't like the people and most of all I don't like knowing that you might be better now, but something else will happen. There is a constant threat. You, your sisters, you're all in danger. I am weak, Cosima. I love you, and I am weak and scared. I want to escape the DYAD institute and the Proletheans, and the police. I just want to be with you and make mad science together."

"I can't go, Delphine," Cosima spoke in a raw voice. "I belong here, with my sisters. There's so much we don't know, so much that I need to help figure out. I'm part of a whole here. If I'm not enough for you, you can go, but I can't. I can't leave Clone club, I _am _Clone club!"

She kind of hated her voice for breaking.

"Don't you see? You're not! You're a person, Cosima. You are a scientist, you are crazy smart and kind, and you should be more than a clone. There was a time when you weren't, you weren't self-aware – you weren't a clone, you were just you. That is what I want. I don't want a clone, I want you."

"But I _am _a clone! I meant it when I said you had to love all of us, Delphine-"

"I do! But I only want to be with you!"

"I can't do this right now. I'm still in the hospital, for God's sake. I need to think about this."

Delphine nodded quietly.

"Goodbye, Delphine."

"Au revoir, Cosima."

"So, that happened."

Cosima twirled a pen in her hands and looked up at the people she now considered her family.

"She's being totally egotistical and self-centered and crazy, right?"

"Yes," Felix chimed in. "Cosima, I am totally on your side here!"

"We all are," Alison said, taking a sip of her white wine. "But she has a point."

"That too," Felix added.

"I can't believe you guys are even saying this! She wants me to move to Europe, I mean, come on! She could come here and marry me, but no, she wants _me _to leave everything behind and join her in France. I don't even speak French! And I can't leave you guys behind!"

Cosima looked at the sister she silently considered her favourite. "Sarah, what do you think?"

"I agree with Alison. She has a point, Cos… Listen, I don't want you to go, but you can go do science in Europe too. I mean, you can go work for the DYAD institute again, of course, but you know you can't trust them. You're smart as hell, you can go work anywhere you want."

"But… what are you guys going to do without me here?"

"I don't know, but if you want to go, go. We'll just have to figure something out – but that's basically what we do the rest of the time anyway, isn't it?"

Part of Cosima knew why her stomach knotted at Sarah's words.

Because she knew she wanted to go.


End file.
